


[ジェイアズ] 36.5℃

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 。ツイステ深夜 60 分創作合作活動（第29回），題目「溫度」
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Kudos: 2





	[ジェイアズ] 36.5℃

人類的恒常體溫是36.5℃，是明顯地比周遭環境更高的溫度。  
——和人魚完全不同。

從小開始他們就待在一起，即使是在海底裡也不乏身體的接觸，但會為一個最為簡單的擁抱而感到觸動，卻是化為人類以後的事。  
於是Jade把這種變化歸因於他們現在擁有體溫這件事上。  
也許他們取得人形後的體溫仍然比一般人類稍低，但對方的溫度依然足以透過接觸，傳遞到自己的身上。  
是和待在海裡時完全不同的感覺。

在海底時抓到了某個東西就僅只是抓到。  
能反饋的只有被抓東西的形狀，或許間竭地加上掙扎，只要對方不作出反應，抓著活物與死物並無差別。  
偏偏他所在意的那人總是一旦妥協，就會安靜地任他擺佈。  
說著『真是的，你一決定了就怎麼都不會讓步』而靜止下來的那個人，在那一瞬間，就變得與死物無異。  
這從來都不是Jade所想要的結果。

「Azul，」只要伸手就能擁抱沉睡於咫尺之遙的那人，在不致於弄醒對方的情況下，Jade把他圈進了自己的懷中，在拂過自己臉頰的髮絲上落下輕吻。「你應該也不會想回去？」  
沉睡的人理所當然地沒有回答，下意識地向暖源移近的動作則被話者視為了同意的訊號。

「那我們就一直待在陸地上吧。」


End file.
